The Secret of Queen Annalese
by Rosealyn 'Flinx' Roth
Summary: The Teen Titans are helping a queen who is being hunted. She is nothing like what they expected. And ... she has a secret. They get help from unusual groups. Will they be able to protect her? BBRae StarRob Flinx CyBee JeriKole Hotgent & more!
1. The News

_The News_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If i did, all of the pairings i like would be cannon and the show would still be showing new ones.**_  
_

**Beast Boy's POV:**

Earlier today, Robin made an announcement that we were going to have a meeting at noon. He said he had something important to tell all of us. Apparently Robin needed ALL of the Titans; Titans East, West, North, South, and so on.

Well, this should be interesting, with all of the titans in one tower.

So at noon, the four of us, me, Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg went to the meeting room to hang out and catch up with the other titans.

When we got inside, everyone was sitting(or standing) around the table waiting for Robin to come in.

I looked around the room to see who was all here. I noticed former villainess, Jinx, with her boyfriend, Kid Flash, talking to Cheshire, who had changed her ways just like Jinx had. Next to Cheshire was _her_ boyfriend, Speedy.

I also saw Argent with her hand in Hot Spot's. They were huddled close together, blushing as they were talking.

Well, that one's new. As I looked around the room, I saw that almost everyone here was a couple.

Aqualad was with Terra (I was totally over her when she finally remembered who she was and came back to us), Cyborg was with Bumblebee, Kole was with Jericho, and Starfire was obviously with Robin, who was still not here. Am I the only one here who's single? Except for Raven, who I think I kinda like.

The sound of the meeting room door swishing open alerted everyone in the room that Robin had just entered. Everyone stopped their conversations and turned their attention to Robin.

"Good afternoon, Titans. I am sure that you are wondering why I have gathered you all here today." Robin started.

"Has the Brotherhood of Evil come back again?" Kole asked.

"Have you found a lead on Slade?" Bumblebee wondered.

"No, nothing like that." Robin stated. "Earlier this week, I got a call from a woman, a queen in fact, who said that she needed our help. That she was being hunted down."

"Hunted down?" Jinx asked. "By what?"

"Well, Jinx, to the best of my knowledge, she is being hunted down by something that we have all been convinced is a myth. A scary story. It doesn't exist." Robin answered.

"You mean like unicorns?" I asked, grinning at Jinx. I knew saying that would get her mad. I enjoy pushing her buttons. Kid Flash laughed when I said this. Jinx narrowed her eyes at me as they glowed pink. My chair exploded in showers of pink beneath me as Jinx hexed it. I landed with a thud on the ground. Raven snickered next to me and everyone else laughed.

"Oh, shut up." I said as I stood back up. Robin sighed.

"No, Beast Boy. Not unicorns." Robin replied, a bit annoyed.

"Then what, Robin? What is this queen being hunted down by?" Terra questioned.

Robin took a deep breath before answering her.

"By vampires."

Review please! Let me know what you thought. Should I continue? My first story.


	2. Help

"_**Then what, Robin? What is she being hunted down by?" Terra questioned**_

_**Robin took a deep breath before answering her.**_

"_**By vampires."**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Percy Jackson, or Avatar: The Last Airbender :(**_**  
**_

_Help_

**Beast Boy's POV:**

Jinx and Cheshire gasped. Everyone looked at Robin in disbelief.

"_Vampires_?" Starfire asked.

"Yes Star, vampires." Robin answered. "For this reason, I have accepted her plea for help. She will be arriving some time tomorrow. I need you all to help protect her. Do everything you can to keep this woman safe." There was a great deal of murmuring around the table. They just couldn't believe what they had just been asked to do.

Jinx was the first to speak up over the conversation. "I promised to save people, fight crime, and protect. I will help to protect the queen. It is my responsibility, as well as everyone else in this room."

Cheshire stood up, along with Speedy and Kid Flash. "So will we." Cheshire declared. "We will stand and fight alongside you Robin, Jinx." Kid Flash and Speedy nodded their agreement.

After that little show, more and more people began to swear to protect this queen. Pretty soon, everyone vowed to help.

"We are going to protect some old, snobby queen being hunted by vampires?" I asked in disbelief. Robin ignored me. So did everyone else.

Robin quieted everyone down, making it clear that he had more to say. "We will not be the only ones to be protecting her. The queen recommended a few groups to assist us. I have contacted them and they have all agreed to help.

"We will be getting help from a Team Avatar, Gods, and Demigods. They should be arriving soon."

Soon enough, in came the help.

First was Team Avatar. It consisted of nine teenagers. One, the leader, was bald with a blue arrow in the middle of his head, with big grey eyes.

Next were two dressed in blue. One girl, and one boy, who were obviously siblings. They both had brown hair and blue eyes. The boy had his hair back in a ponytail, but the sides of his head were shaven. His sister had a long braid, coming out of a bun with two loops of hair going from the front to the back and attaching to the bun.

Next to them were two people who were clearly brother and sister too. The girl looked fierce and powerful with dark brown hair pulled up with two sections of hair at the side of her head, much like side bangs. Her eyes were a chilling gold color.

Her brother was pale, like her, but had a large scar covering the upper and half of the left side of his face that made it hard for him to open one of his eyes up the whole way. He was noticeably less fierce looking and intimidating than his sister.

Then there was a girl with long brown hair in a braid with big grey eyes and a friendly smile wearing pink.

There was another girl next to her who had raven black hair pulled back with two buns on the side of her head that made her look similar to a panda bear. She seemed to be bored.

Then there were the last two girls. Both were in green, but one was much smaller than the other. The taller one had short brown hair with green eyes in a warriorish uniform. The smaller girl had black hair up in a green and yellow headband with loose Capri pans. Her eyes were glazed over a bit.

The bald arrow-head kid spoke up.

"Hi. My name is Aang. I am the Avatar. I can control all of the elements; water, fire, earth, and air. I am also the leader of this group." Aang was greeted with a soft hello.

Next, the girl with brow hair wearing blue introduced herself.

"My name is Katara. I am a waterbender. I can control the water. This is my brother, Sokka. He can't bend anything, but he can fight pretty well."

"I am Prince Zuko. I am a firebender. So is my sister, Azula." The boy with the scar said, indicating him and his sister. Azula just nodded in agreement.

"I'm Suki and this is Toph. I am not a bender, but I can fight with a sword, martial arts, and fans." The girl in the warrior uniform said.

"I _am _a bender. I can earthbend, though I am blind. I can feel the vibrations in the earth allowing me to pinpoint where everyone and everything is." The small girl explained.

"My name is Ty Lee. I can block peoples' chi, which temporarily paralyzes them. I am also acrobatically gifted." The other girl with the braid said.

"And my name is Mai. I fight with throwing knives I hide in my sleeves around my wrists and ankles. I can trap and pin any moving thing or person with them without actually hurting or killing them, even though I know I could." The last girl said.

The god and demigod group were quite interesting. Turns out, there really are Greek gods. Each god was present and introduced themselves. They included Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter, Persephone, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Aphrodite, Ares, Hestia, Dionysus, Hephaestus, and Hermes.

Then the demigods introduced themselves.

"My name is Percy. I am the son of Poseidon. I can control water and can fight with a sword." Percy had brown hair and sea green eyes.

"I am Annabeth. My mother is Athena. I am smart and an architect of Olympus. I can fight with a sword also, but I prefer my celestial bronze knife." Annabeth had long curly blond hair that was up in a ponytail and stormy grey eyes.

"'Sup. My name's Thalia. I'm daughter of Zeus. I fight with my shield, Aegis, and my electric spear, that helps me control and direct lightning." Thalia had short, spiky black hair, freckles strewn across her nose and had electric blue eyes.

"Hey, I'm Nico. I'm the son of Hades. I can control an army of skeletons. I myself fight with a stygian iron sword." Nico had black hair, dark eyes, and wore lots of dark colors.

"My name is Grover. I am not a demigod. I am a satyr. Half goat, half human."

"I'm Juniper. I am also not a demigod. I am a tree nymph." She had green hair, like me and lime green eyes.

"I am Clarisse. I'm the daughter of Ares. I also have an electric spear, but I can fight with just about anything you throw at me." Clarisse was big and burly with long stringy brown hair, and small eyes.

"I'm Beckendorf. My dad is Hephaestus. I can forge just about anything."

"Hi. My name is Silena. My mother is Aphrodite." Silena was downright beautiful. She had long black hair that went down to her waist. At first, I thought she looked like this one girl I used to have a crush on. Then she looked like Terra, but then…she looked like Raven.

I looked at Raven, next to me and blushed. She must have felt me looking at her because she turned her head to look at me. Raven arched her eyebrow questioningly at me. I just shook my head and turned away.

Do I like Raven more than I thought I did? Oh, gods. I think I might love her…

Back to the situation at hand. With all of the introductions out of the way, we were left to talk and get to know the newcomers.

After hours and hours of talking with each new person here, sleeping arrangements were made.

The guys of Team Avatar were sharing a room with me along with the demigod boys and Grover.

The demigod girls and Juniper were sharing a room with Starfire.

The girls from Team Avatar were sleeping in Raven's room.

Kid Flash, Speedy, and Jericho were sleeping in Robin's room. Aqualad and Hotspot were sleeping in Cyborg's room.

Then Argent and Kole were sleeping in a spare room. Jinx and Cheshire were sleeping in Terra's room with her.

The gods got the living room/main room/kitchen. With all of the sleeping arrangements settled everyone went to bed awaiting the arrival of the queen.

**A/N: There you go, chapter two. Sorry, that was probably confusing with all those characters. I don't know how I will remember to include all of them, and there are more to come! I know crazy right? However, it was my brother's idea to include all of my obsessions (or most of them). If you find I have not used a character, or not mentioned them again, let me know, or give me ideas of what to do with them later on in the story as it gets going.**


	3. Queen Annalese

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (Except for Queen Annalese and Adrian, who is the queen's personal servant/ friend)**

_Queen Annalese_

**Raven's POV:**

I woke with the sun shining in on my room. The reality of the events yesterday was… I don't know how to describe it. It was cool, I guess. Everyone was cool, which was good. We all needed to get along at least a little in order to not have any problems with this whole 'guard queen' thing. The girls from Team Avatar were a good group of girls. I like them all, but I like Mai the most. I don't know why. Probably because she's a lot like me; quiet, calm, generally emotionless (on the outside). The opposite of Ty Lee, who reminds me a bit of Starfire. Kind and happy, but a bit air-headed and naïve. _Very_ sociable.

Katara and Suki were both equally nice and very open about a lot of things. I learned that Katara is dating Aang and Suki is dating Katara's brother, Sokka. Toph; she was an interesting character, that girl. Strong and tough on the outside, but I can sense the big softy she really is inside.

Azula is quite the headstrong person. She makes it clear that you don't want to be her enemy. Otherwise nice enough. (**A/N: Okay, in my story, she is good, not crazy, and very capable of being nice to people. She is friends with all of the members of Team Avatar.)**

I sat up in bed, looking at my alarm clock. It was 7:00 am. I got up quietly, so as not to wake up the others, and grabbed a clean uniform. I crept to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

When I got out, everyone was awake. They were sitting up and talking when I walked back into my room.

"Hey. You can use the bathroom and shower if you need to." I informed them. "I'm going to go down to the living room/ kitchen." (**A/N: I don't know what to call it.)**

"Okay. Thanks Raven." Katara said. I gave her a small smile and went downstairs.

When I walked into the living room/kitchen, Beast Boy was up in the kitchen. A few of the gods were spread out across the room. (Aphrodite, Hera, Athena and Artemis. Don't know where the rest are) they looked up at me when I entered. I gave a small bow, to be polite. These were gods after all.

I went to the kitchen to make my herbal tea, only to find that Beast Boy had already made it. He handed it to me with a smile.

"Oh, thank you, Beast Boy! I was just going to make some." I told him.

"I know. You always have your tea in the morning. I just thought you would like to not have to make it yourself." Beast Boy replied.

I smiled a little and sat down next to Aphrodite, who was seated at the kitchen counter.

"Good morning, Lady Aphrodite." I said to her. "Where are the rest of the gods?"

"A very good morning it is, Raven. To answer your question, the others had things to do. Some of them took their children with them. They needed them. I hope Robin won't mind. They will come back if they are truly needed. I chose to stay here. It's quite comfortable here. I sense love everywhere in this tower." Aphrodite said with a dreamy look on her face.

I turned my attention to Beast Boy, who was making some of his tofu stuff. I couldn't help but watch him as he did this. I hadn't realized that I had been staring. I looked away from him and blushed. This did not go unnoticed by Aphrodite unfortunately.

"Yes, lots of love. Even in the kitchen area. And next to me." Aphrodite said, smiling.

"Wh-what? I don't know what you're talking about. I don't love. I can't." I answered flustered.

"Ah. You may say that and even believe it, which I most certainly know you don't, Raven. Do you forget? I am the goddess of Love. You cannot lie to me about affairs of the heart. Silly." She replied, shaking her head at me.

Okay, I did lie to her. I know I like Beast Boy. I think its cute how he's always telling stupid jokes and trying to get me to laugh.

"Uh… yeah" I muttered. I got up and went to the roof of the tower. I could hear Aphrodite laughing.

_Later that day, outside, waiting for the arrival of the queen._

We were all stationed outside, waiting for her.

"Okay, Titans and friends. There is something you should know about the queen. She is very old fashioned. And when I say old fashioned, I mean _really _old fashioned. She is nowhere near modern. She will not be arriving by car, limo, jet or any modern way. This queen is coming in a horse-drawn carriage." Robin said.

"A carriage? Seriously?" Beast Boy asked.

"Uh, duh. That's what he said." Jinx replied.

"What, does she think she lives in the 18th century or something?" said Beast Boy.

Pretty soon we heard the sound of hooves. We could see the carriage now as it crossed the bridge that was laid down for her to reach the island the tower was on. It was a grand carriage. It was big and white with gold intricate designs and trim, pulled by two white horses.

"Wow. You weren't kidding when you said old fashioned, were you, Robin?" Azula asked.

"No, not at all." He replied.

"This is crazy!" Beast Boy exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Just wait till you see her." Robin muttered.

The carriage came to a stop in front of us. A boy of about 17 with dark black hair and blue eyes wearing 18th century clothes got down off the back of the carriage and walked to the door. He opened it up and two girls of 15 came out. They were dressed in less grand dresses. Almost like maids or servants.

After they exited the carriage, the boy who opened the door held his hand to the opening. A pale hand came and grasped his. A white shoe peeped out beneath a light blue dress and landed on the first step of the carriage. You could only see the silhouette of the person. Then she stepped down completely. The boy let go of her hand once she was down on the ground and closed the door behind her.

Wow. Her dress was beautiful, needless to say. It was definitely from the 18th century. Very beautiful and looked like it was meant for royalty. Very Marie Antoinette-like. (**A/N: Go to my profile and there is a link for her dress, hair and eye shadow.)**She was very thin and extremely pale, a lot like Argent. She looked so fragile. Extremely beautiful.

But that was nothing compared to her face and hair. Her eyes were a startling white. Pure white rimmed in black. When she blinked, you could see that she wore silver, light blue and black eye shadow. Her hair was a pale golden blond color. It was curled and pinned up. She had very long hair, so there was a lot that was pinned up. Her face was slim, perfect, and smooth looking. She was almost more beautiful as Aphrodite, which was saying something.

Who _was _this girl?

Robin walked forward and knelt down in front of her.

"Welcome, You're Highness." Robin said.

No Way. _**This**_ was the queen? She was like our age. Seventeen or eighteen.

"Please," the girl said, "I don't want to seem more important than the rest of you. I may be a queen, but that's no reason to be so formal. Call me Annalese."

**A/N: Okay! What do you think? I thought I did well. And I eliminated some of the people. Hopefully that will make it a little less confusing. **

**And the boy with black hair and blue eyes is Adrian. The two girls are Astrid and Ruffnut from How to Train Your Dragon. I thought that they would be in clothes just like Annalese. They are going to be her servants, but her two closest friends, apart from Adrian. I wanted to include them, and I thought this would be an interesting way to include them. The queen needs some help getting dressed, what with the 18****th**** century clothes. She wears a corset in order to fit in the dress. She can't do that herself.**


	4. Julietta

**Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I kept forgetting to, plus I was busy at the end of the school year. But, here I am with a new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Annalese, Adrian, and Julietta (which is French for youthful)**

_Julietta_

**Katara's POV:**

Oh my gods, she's our age! And beautiful beyond belief.

"Was your ride here okay?" Robin asked her.

"Yes. It was very pleasant. Hardly any attacks at all. There was one about half way here, but my fiancé, Adrian, managed to loose them in time. I don't believe they knew where we were going, so I think we will be safe." Annalese answered, smiling. It was strange when she smiled. She never opened her mouth. She smiled with her lips. And when she did open her mouth, she never opened it up much.

"Oh! I forgot to mention something about me when I contacted you, Robin. I brought someone else, who is very dear to me along." Annalese mentioned.

"You brought someone else along?" Robin asked.

Annalese smiled and nodded. She turned to the guy with black hair.

"Adrian, will you please bring her out?"

"Of course, My Lady." Adrian responded.

I looked over at Aang, who seemed surprised that there was another person. I then looked back at Mai, Ty Lee and Azula. They looked back at me, with what must have been the same expression on my face. Ty Lee mouthed to me 'Who else would she bring that's important enough to her?' I just shrugged.

Adrian opened the carriage again and I expected him to hold his hand out for the other person in the carriage, but instead he got in. When he came back out, he had a baby girl, asleep in his arms.

My jaw dropped. I looked over at the Titans. Robin looked shocked. So did everyone else. There eyes were wide as they looked, astonished at each other and whispering things to each other. The demigods and remaining gods looked just as surprised as everyone else.

Adrian passed the sleeping baby over to Annalese. She smiled down at the baby girl, then looked back up at us, a smile still on her face. Adrian kept his eyes on the sleeping girl in his fiancé's arms.

"This is our daughter, Julietta." She said, referring to Adrian.

"She's beautiful." Annabeth said.

"She's the most adorable baby I have ever seen!" Thalia agreed. Both girls had goo-goo eyes for the baby.

"Oh, thank you so much." Annalese smiled at them. Then she looked over at Robin, worry etched on her pale, beautiful face. "It's okay that she's here, right? She's the quietest, most best behaved baby ever."

"Of course! I'm just not sure where you will be staying in the Tower. We need a room big enough for you and the baby." Robin said.

"She can stay in my room with Jinx, Cheshire and I." Terra suggested. "There's plenty of room for you and Julietta, Your Highness." Terra said, bowing.

"Yes, thank you very much. That would be greatly appreciated. And please, call me Annalese."

"Yes, Annalese."

After we met Annalese, Adrian and Julietta, Robin introduced all of us, plus Team Avatar, the demigods, and the remaining gods and we all explained what we could do, our ages, and all of that stuff. It took the rest of the day, seeing as there were so many of us. When we were all introduced it was really late.

"Why don't we get you set up in Terra's room then, shall we?" Robin asked. Annalese smiled and nodded.

"Follow me, please." Robin said.

"Astrid, Ruffnut! Could you bring the queen's things up to her room…Er… Terra's room, please!" Adrian said as he followed Annalese and Robin.

"Of course!" The shorter blond said. " C'mon, Ruffnut." That must have been Astrid. She had long blond hair that was pulled back into a thick braid and she had side bangs. She was thin, strong looking, and shorter than Ruffnut. Ruffnut had longer, dirty blond hair that was piled up on top of her head to make a messy bun. She was also thin. They both wore 18th century servant/maid gowns.

"I can help, if you don't mind me touching your things. I can show them where to put the stuff." I offered.

"I don't mind at all." Annalese called before continuing to follow Robin into the Tower, Adrian following her.

I walked over to the carriage and helped Astrid and Ruffnut unload Annalese, Adrian, and Julietta's things.

"Hi. I'm Katara." I said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Astrid."

"I'm Ruffnut. We're the queen's maidservants." Ruffnut said.

"What is it like working for Queen Annalese? What is _she _like?" I wondered out loud.

"It's fun. She's extremely nice, unlike many other royals and queens that are suck up and treat you like s**t. She doesn't treat us like slaves at all. Neither does Adrian. They treat us more like friends working for them. It's a lot better than working for any other royal. She's very sweet and friendly, which is unusual, but very good." Astrid said.

"And what about the vampires? Why are they hunting her down?" I asked as we brought the stuff up to Terra's room.

"They want her killed. And Princess Julietta and Adrian too." Astrid replied.

"Why?" I wondered out loud.

"We can't tell you. It's the queen's business. Her secret. She will tell you, most likely, if you ask. Or she will definitely tell you on her own eventually." Ruffnut answered.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm not one to pry or ask personal questions, so…" I said, speaking the truth. "Well, here we are. Terra's room." I opened the door and we walked in. I set some of her things on the dresser, others on the floor.

Annalese, Adrian, Robin and Terra were already in here. Annalese was putting Julietta in a crib that had been brought in. When Julietta was put down, Annalese turned to us.

"Thank you very much for your help…" She trailed off, a puzzled look on her perfect face. "I'm afraid I've forgotten your name." Annalese said, an apologetic look on her face. She looked quite guilty.

"Understandable. There are so many people here that you have been introduced to. Katara. My name is Katara." I said bowing.

"Ah, yes. That's right. Katara. Such a beautiful name." She said. "Which suits you perfectly. You are very beautiful."

"Thank you, Your Highness." I said, blushing. "You are very beautiful too. But much more beautiful than me. By a long shot."

"Oh. You're very sweet." Annalese said smiling. She then turned back to Robin. "The room is perfect. It's so huge." Then she turned to Terra. "You are very lucky to have a room so big."

"You can have my bed. I can sleep on the floor with Jinx and Cheshire." Terra suggested.

"Oh, no! I would not want to kick you out of your bed! Not just for me. I will sleep on the floor." Annalese insisted.

"If I could make a suggestion, I could bring in another bed. I have a few spare ones, if you would like me to bring it up for you." Robin spoke up.

"Yes, that's a wonderful idea! Thank you, Robin." Annalese said.

Robin smiled. "I will let you get yourself ready for bed. I'm sure you are exhausted from your long ride here. I will bring the bed up when you are done." Terra had left to go get ready in the bathroom.

"Would you like me to show you to your room?" Robin asked, turning to Adrian.

"I would be very grateful. Even more than I already am for allowing us to come here and protect us, as well as allowing my daughter to stay." Adrian said, smiling. He too smiled with his lips. Huh. Weird.

"You will be staying in my room with Kid Flash, Spe…" Robin's voice drifted away as he walked down the hall to his room.

"I can go too, if you want me to, Annalese." I said, turning to leave.

"Actually, I would appreciate it if you could help Astrid and Ruffnut get me ready for bed? It takes a long time, otherwise and it's a big pain in the ass. I can't do it by myself. But, you don't have to. You must be tired too. I don't want to force you to do anything." Annalese said.

"That's okay. I'll help." I said. Then, I turned to Astrid and Ruffnut, who were digging around in one of Annalese's trunks looking for her nightgown. "What do you need me to do?"

Astrid looked up from her rummaging for a second. "Uh.. Could you just take off her dress and let down her hair? Then we can do the rest; If we can find her nightgown, that is."

"Okay." I said. Her dress was two parts. The top went under the skirt part, and it was kind of like a jacket. The skirt went over the bottom of the top part, but it looked like one piece, not two. I took off the skirt part and laid it on Terra's bed. Then I unhooked the top part and put it on Terra's bed too. My eyes widened when I saw what she was wearing underneath it. A corset. It must be killing her!

"How can you stand to wear a corset? It must kill you!" I asked astounded.

She laughed. "I've had years and years of practice." Annalese said.

"That's amazing. I don't know how you do that." I said in wonder. All that was left was a thin under dress and the corset. I had no Idea how to take off the corset, so I left the rest for Astrid and Ruffnut, who were _still _looking for the nightgown. I could tell they were getting frustrated. They were starting to let swears leak out of their mouths. It was kind of funny, I've got to admit.

After that, I pulled out the many, and I mean _many, _pins holding her hair in place, and it cascaded in ringlets down to her hips.

"Ah! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much better that feels. It's a lot of weight. My hair and my dress weigh so much. Honestly, I thought I was going to faint! Plus the lack of oxygen due to the corset." She did look a lot better without all of that stuff weighing her down. She still looked as happy as ever.

"Your welcome. If you don't mind, I'm going to go to bed now too." I replied. Astrid and Ruff were finishing up, having finally found her nightgown.

"Of course! You don't have to stay. Sleep well. I will see you tomorrow."

I smiled and thanked her. I walked back down the hallway back to Raven's room. When I walked in, Mai, Ty Lee, Azula, Toph, and Suki were asleep on the floor. I crept past Raven, who was also asleep in her bed and settled down in my own bed, falling asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow. I couldn't wait to see what was in store for all of us tomorrow.

**A/N: There you go! Finally another chapter. I was happy with the way it turned out. I liked the added twist of Annalese and Adrian having a daughter too. Plus, it's a good set up for her secret. I will update hopefully soon, but I need more reviews! **


	5. Planning a Wedding, Part 1

**A/N: I had to split this chapter in half because it was too long, so there will be another part to this chapter. In this story, Thalia is NOT a Hunter of Artemis.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing accept for Annalese, Adrian, and Julietta. If I did, that would be awesome and there would be more seasons of Avatar and Teen Titans.**

_Planning a Wedding, Part 1_

**Thalia's POV:**

I woke up to find Starfire hovering over me.

"Friend, awaken! There is the Fast of Break ready for everyone! Friend Cyborg made eggs, cakes of pan, and bacon!"

"Uh… I think you mean breakfast and pancakes, Starfire." I corrected her.

"Oh, yes! I always forget. The earth language is still somewhat strange to me. Well, come down before it is all gone!"

"I will. Thanks, Starfire." Starfire smiled and nodded happily as she flew out of her room.

I saw that she had also taken the liberty to wake up; Annabeth too. It was now just us who were sharing a room with Starfire, since Silena, Clarisse, and Juniper left t help the majority of the gods with whatever it was they were doing. There was a lot more room.

Annabeth was currently brushing her shiny blond ringlets to get the knots out. When she was satisfied with the way it looked, she handed the brush to me.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem. It sure is interesting to be woken by Starfire, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah. I think it's kinda cute though. She's so nice and friendly all the time. She already considers us as friends. Very easy to make friends with." I replied.

She laughed. "She really is a sweetheart, though. I don't think it's possible NOT to like her."

I nodded. When I was finished brushing my hair out, I gave Annabeth her brush back and got dressed, then headed down to breakfast with Annabeth.

The front room was packed. There wasn't enough room for everyone to sit at the table, couch or kitchen counter. Some people were sitting on the floor. Annabeth and I went to the kitchen and got our food. We then looked around for a decent place to sit.

"Annabeth, Thalia!" Someone shouted. I turned to see Nico next to Percy and Grover on the floor near the giant glass window smiling and patting a space next to him. I nudged Annabeth and walked over to the boys, sitting down next to Nico.

"Hey, guys! You're finally awake!" Percy said smiling.

"Yeah. Starfire woke us up and told us to come down." I replied. Nico laughed.

"What was that like? Apparently she's really loud." He said.

"It wasn't so bad. It's nice that she cares whether we eat or not. She means well even if she's loud." Annabeth said.

I smiled and nodded my agreement. I then noticed Nico staring at me. I looked at him and asked "What?"

"N-nothing. I just think you look really pretty today." Nico said blushing.

I looked away blushing too and muttered a thanks. I caught Percy, Grover and Annabeth exchange smiles and glances. I looked at Annabeth and mouthed _What?_ to her. She just shook her head and mouthed back to me _I'll tell you later._

After that we made small talk on what we thought about the teams we were working with and the queen and her family too. When I was done eating I threw my plate away and turned to go back to my friends when I bumped into someone.

"Oh, Annalese! I'm so sorry; I didn't know you were behind me." I said.

"That's okay, Thalia. I was just going up to get Julietta from Terra's room. I think she's up now. Would you like to come with me?" Annalese asked. I smiled and nodded, following her into Terra's room.

Indeed, she was awake. Julietta was the cutest baby I had ever seen. Her hair was a golden brown color, what little bit she had, and her eyes were the same shade of blue as Adrian's. Julietta's skin was every bit as pale as Annalese and Adrian. Overall, she was the most adorable thing in the world.

"Would you like to hold her, Thalia?" Annalese asked. I looked from Julietta to her mother.

"Really?" I asked. She laughed.

"Of course. Here." Annalese handed Julietta to me. I expected her to cry and be taken back, like every baby I've held, but she just looked up at me and smiled and adorable, toothless smile. She reached up with one hand and touched my face while she made cute baby noises. I was surprised. Most babies hated me or were afraid of me, but Julietta was neither.

"Aw! She really likes you." Annalese said smiling at me.

"She does, doesn't she?" I said.

"Shall we all go downstairs, then?" Annalese asked.

"Sure." I said, following her down to the main room.

When I walked in Annalese went over to Adrian so I, still holding Julietta, went back to my friends. When Annabeth saw me with Julietta, her face lit up.

"Aww! You've got Julietta! She's so adorable. I want a baby just like her." I laughed/

"Isn't it a little early to be thinking about that?" I asked her.

"So? I plan on having kids, just not anytime soon." I rolled my eyes, then looked down at Julietta. She smiled at me again and I smiled back at her. I kissed her forehead.

"You're good with her. Makes me think you'd be a really good mom." Nico said.

I looked up at Nico. "You really think that?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, look at her, she's so happy with you, Thalia." I smiled at him.

"Aww thanks, Nico." Nico blushed and looked down.

"I'm gonna give Julietta back to Annalese. I'll be right back." Percy nodded.

I walked over to Annalese. "Here, Annalese. I didn't mean to steal your daughter, but she's just so cute! I couldn't help it." Annalese laughed, taking Julietta in her arms.

"That's quite alright, Thalia. I don't mind." She answered.

Pretty soon, Annalese was totally crowded by the Titan girls, cooing over Julietta.

Adrian came up to me then. "Finally! She's distracted. Do you know where Robin is?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'll ask Starfire." I said. "Hey, Starfire?"

"Yes, Friend?"

"I was wondering if you knew where Robin is."

"Oh, I believe he is in the Room of Training fixing something that someone has broken."

"'K. Thanks, Starfire." I turned to Adrian. "To the Training Room it is, then. C'mon."

We walked down the hall to the training room where Robin was indeed finishing up fixing something. He looked up when we came in.

"Ah, Robin! Here you are." Adrian said. "I was wondering if you would mind having a wedding here."

"I don't think that would be a problem. Why?" Robin replied.

"Well, Annalese and I have been engaged for two years. We were supposed to get married a year ago, but then this whole vampire problem started, and it has been postponed many times." Adrian said. "I was wondering if you would mind having our wedding here. I want to surprise Annalese, but I wanted to check with you first, since it's your tower. She absolutely loves it here. Annalese truly believes that the Tower is fit for royalty, which she thinks of you as."

Robin was stunned. So was I. Two years? She must get the feeling she's never gonna get married.

"Of course. I would be honored to host your wedding. When would you like to have it?"

"When would the earliest be that you could have everything organized? It would only be the people present here at the Tower. We weren't planning on having anyone else but the closest people, but since the vampire problem, it would be pushing it. I don't want them to find us."

"We could have it tomorrow. We can do all the planning and shopping today. She's had her wedding dress for a year. She always has it with her. I'm not sure why."

"We can have everyone here help out with something since there's so many people here." I suggested. Adrian looked at me, a smile on his face.

"That's a wonderful idea!" he said. "I will go announce our wedding, then." Adrian left then. Robin and I followed after him.

**A/N: I know it's not really logical to have a wedding the day after, but hey, you know what? I don't really care. I think they would be able to do it with all of those people. Next half will be up soon! I promise.**


	6. Planning a Wedding, Part 2

_Planning a Wedding, Part 2_

**A/N: Here's the other half of the chapter. The wedding will be in the next chapter. Here you go! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Percy Jackson, Avatar: The Last Airbender, or How To Train Your Dragon. I only own Annalese, Adrian, and Julietta.**

**Terra's POV:**

I was in the common room **(A/N: I think that's what I will call it from now on.)** on the couch talking to Ty Lee, Starfire, and Raven when Adrian came in followed by Robin and Thalia.

"May I have your attention, please?" Adrian asked. He then turned to Annalese. "Annalese, I know that you have been waiting for two years to get married, so I asked Robin if we could have it here, while we are safe and in no danger from being found. He agreed and we have decided we will have it tomorrow."

Annalese looked like she was going to cry. She ran over to Adrian and hugged him and kissed him, whispering a thank you. Then she went to Robin and hugged him too, also thanking him over and over again. Annalese looked completely ecstatic.

After she was done with her many thank you's she turned to Astrid and Ruffnut. "You both will be my bridesmaids, won't you?"

"Of course, Your Higness!" Astrid exclaimed. Ruffnut smiled and nodded her agreement.

"And I want one of you to be my Maid of Honor. I will let you decide between the two of you." Annalese finished.

Her two beautiful maids looked at her surprised beyond belief. "Really? One of us?" Ruff asked.

"Of course. You both have served me so well for years and both of you have become my closest friends. It only makes sense that it would either be you, Ruff, or you, Astrid."

"Wow! Thank you, Queen Annalese! We will decide right away!" Astrid said.

Then she turned to the large group of people in the common room . "I also want Terra, Starfire, Raven, Jinx, Argent, and Kole to be my other bridesmaids, if you would do me the honor."

I was completely stunned, to say the least, of course. She wanted _us _to be in the _wedding?_

_Her _wedding? No way. That's completely unexpected.

"Me? Us? Really?" Oops! I guess I said that out loud.

"Yes, Terra. You, for letting me stay in your room, as well as protecting me and letting me live temporarily in your home. All of you for the same thing, for protecting me and taking time to make sure I was happy. It only seems fair that you all have a part in my wedding." Cool. Very cool.

Then Adrian announced who he would like as his groomsmen. They consisted of Robin (uh, duh!), Beast Boy (of course!), Aqualad (yay!), Kid Flash (very cool), Hot Spot (also cool), Jericho (also very cool), Cyborg (of course!), and Speedy (cool too). They were allowed to choose who they were going to escort down the aisle.

Astrid and Ruffnut had decided that Astrid would be the Maid of Honor.

"So now would probably be the best time to get bridesmaid dresses for all of my beautiful bridesmaids, and tuxedos for all of Adrian's groomsmen. I'll take my girls, and Adrian will take the boys."

So we went out (Annalese borrowing some of my civilian clothes. She very well couldn't wear her beautiful 18th century dress in a 21st century world) to get our dresses. Annalese told us that her dress was white and a light blue, so she wanted her dresses those colors and her decorations silver and light blue. The shoes were silver stilettos, which most of us weren't too thrilled to wear, and the flowers were silver roses. The dresses were all the same, accept that Astrid's was a little bit grander, her being the Maid of Honor and all.**(A/N: You can find the dresses for Annalese, Astrid, and her bridesmaids on my profile page. Right underneath Annalese's dress.)**

The guys got black tuxes and blue ties, the exact same shade of blue as the dresses (don't ask how they did it, 'cause I so don't know).

After all of the dresses and outfits were set and fitted for each person, Robin, along with Adrian and Annalese went to get decorations while the rest of us went back to the tower. Everyone else was either going out to get something suitable to wear to a wedding or helping us clean up the tower.

I think the ceremony is going to be on the roof, where there was the most room, so that's where I was along with Azula and Ty Lee, who were helping me clean the roof so it looked beautiful, clean, and fit for a royal wedding (or at least remotely so).

"Wow! You are so lucky! You get to be a bridesmaid in a _queen's _wedding! That's incredible. I can't wait until tomorrow." Ty Lee said, clearly excited.

"Yeah, no kidding! It's not every day you get to be in a queen's wedding." agreed Azula. "It's going to be so cool!"

"It's so unexpected. I honestly didn't think she liked us all that much. Let alone enough to want us in her _wedding_! Obviously I thought wrong." I said. I think they could tell how nervous I actually was for this. I've never even been to a wedding, what with my powers being uncontrollable back then and I never stayed in one place for very long. I never made any friends who would consider having me go to a wedding, let alone be _in _one. What if I didn't make it up to her standards, what if she never talked to me again? Oh my gods! What if I accidentally lose control of my powers and ruin her entire wedding that she's been waiting _two years_ for! I mentally slapped myself. _Get a hold of yourself, Terra! If you're really that worried about your powers slipping out of control, maybe you can ask Raven to help with the nerves or something._

Azula and Ty Lee laughed. At first I thought that they had somehow heard what I was thinking, but then I realized that it was about what I had last said to them. I smiled and continued to clean and clear things up.

It took us four hours to get the place clean, but when it finally was, I felt proud. We all did. When Robin, Annalese, and Adrian got back, we set up the decorations they brought so that we would have the whole day to get ready for the wedding, which was to be around 6:00 the next day. They also miraculously found a wedding cake too and stored it in the temporarily empty fridge.

Everyone had worked so hard that they were so exhausted that they practically sighed with relief when all of the decorations were up and everything was set for tomorrow and we could all get a good sleep.

I bid my friends goodnight and I went over to Aqualad. I told him goodnight and he kissed me. I smiled and returned the favor. I walked down to my room and bid Jinx, Cheshire, Annalese, and Julietta goodnight before falling quickly into a deep sound sleep.

**A/N: Finally! The plans for the wedding are set! Aren't you excited for the wedding? I know I am! Read and Review please!**


	7. Author's Note, Sorry

**Sorry, guys. This isn't another chapter, obviously. I'm not going to continue with this story until I get more reviews. I don't know whether people are reading my new chapters. I need a least 5 more reviews to continue the story, preferably from people who haven't read the story yet, but I will gladly accept more reviews from my current readers. Thanks a bunch!**

**- Alice**


	8. Another Author's Note

Sorry again, guys. Another Author's note. I'm just letting you know that I am still doing this story, and I'm working on the next chapter right now. It may take longer because I have NO IDEA how to write a wedding. I've been to a few, and been in two, but I'm still working on how to WRITE one. So, until then, see ya!


	9. The Wedding

**A/N: Hey, guys! Here's the next chapter. The next one will be the reception and some fun, romantic stuff will happen, just you wait! I also wanted to thank **_**Franshes **_**for her help on my stories and for her reviews. You helped me greatly, so thank you so much! Enjoy!**

**Jinx's POV:**

I woke up quite early. We kinda had to; we had the whole day to get everyone dressed and ready and there were a lot of people _in _the wedding. So after everyone was awake and fed the bridesmaids all filed into Terra's room where we were all going to get ready, while the guys were ushered into Robin's room where they were getting ready.

When we came back in I gasped. Terra's room looked totally different than it did when I left it this morning. It was completely turned into a beauty shop. Literally. There were little manicure and pedicure stations, a few vanities that looked like they came out of a hair salon, complete with the mirror, brushes, hair dryers, curling irons, pins and hairspray. Lots and lots of hairspray.

Then there was the bathroom. It had cosmetics sprawled all over the huge counter. It looked like a freaking cosmetics store with makeup of every color and brand known to man. There were a few comfortable looking chairs in here too. There were also facials and masks next to the sink.

I came back out of the bathroom to the rest of the girls with a shocked expression on my face. Kole just looked at me, smiled and shook her head. I was surprised to see Cheshire in here too. She smiled at me and said, "Annalese needs me to carry Julietta down the aisle. She's the flower girl, miniature bride, and ring bearer, so she needed someone to help her. She was practicing yesterday. She's a smart baby. Unbelievably so. You wouldn't believe some of the things she can do and understand. She can actually throw the petals. It's the cutest thing ever!" I just laughed and shook my head.

"You are so lucky. You get to carry that adorable baby." I said to her. She just smiled.

Annalese, Astrid, and Ruffnut came in then.

"Good morning, My Beautiful Bridesmaids! So you see what I have done to the room! There's three stations, with four chairs at each station so that everyone can have something done or worked on. Then we'll rotate."

As she said this, twelve more came in. They were obviously here to work. You could tell by their outfits. They all looked exactly the same. Four were professional makeup artists, four were professional hairstylists, and four were professional nail artists. They went to their respective stations and started prepping them.

Terra, Starfire, and Raven were sent to the nail artists, Argent, Kole, and I were sent to the makeup artists, and Cheshire, Annalese, Astrid, and Ruffnut went to the hairstylists.

I normally don't get pampered like this, I usually hate it. It makes me feel way too much like a girly girl (though I am, kinda.), but it was so nice. We got our faces masked a few times; our faces cleaned, washed, perfected, and got an entire facial makeover. Our nails were all painted a shimmery silver; not metallic, just shimmery, and all of us got the same color; a manicure and pedicure. Then we got our hair done. Some of us got the same style, depending on our hair length, and haircut. Kole and I got the same hairstyle since we both have side bangs. (**A/N: I know that they don't, but Jinx kinda does, so…)** Our hair was washed, blow dried, straightened so that it was super shiny, and then pulled one half up, one half down. Then everything got curled in loose curls. The bangs stayed straight. **(A/N: You can see all of their hairstyles on my profile, since it's hard to imagine them with the descriptions that I have, but go check them out. I also changed their dresses. I like Annalese's new dress better than the old one, plus, there was an error with it.)**

Raven's was pulled up in sections, then twisted up to the top and pinned. Two strands of her hair stayed down and framed her pale face.

Terra and Starfire's hair was pulled into a ponytail. The ponytail was curled and each of the curls was twisted in toward their heads and then pinned.

Argent's hair was straightened flat to her head, and then was curled into short, loose curls.

Astrid's blonde hair was curled, minus her side bangs, and then the curls were pulled back in a ponytail and pinned to the back of her head. Her hair was topped with a small tiara, being the Maid of Honor.

Ruffnut's long, long hair was loosely curled, pulled back in a low ponytail and twisted and pinned into a big, low bun.

Cheshire's hair was curled then pulled into a tight low side ponytail so that her long hair fell over her shoulder down to her waist.

And last but not least, Annalese's hair was parted, pulled back, curled in big thick curls, then pulled up, piled, and pinned to her head in a soft blonde crown. Her veil went under her hair and on top of her hair was a beautiful jeweled crown that had white diamonds and some blue rhinestones scattered around on it.

All of our makeup looked pretty much the same accept for Cheshire. Hers was a light blue and white smoky eye, while ours was a light feathering of glittery and shimmery white and silver eye shadow. We all wore black eyeliner on the lash line, and silver/white eyeliner on the waterline, and wore black mascara.

Annalese's was a bit more intense. It was a silver, white, and blue glittery smoky eye. Then she wore black liner on her lash line and white on her water line as well. We all wore a neutral lip liner and then over that, a frosty pink lip gloss, Annalese and Cheshire included.

When everything was finished we all put our dresses and silver stilettos on. Cheshire's dress was the only one that was different. It was a shimmery silver color that hugged her waist and upper half, while it billowed out straight down to the floor.** (A/N: I'm not even gonna try to describe Annalese's dress. It's too complicated. It's a real wedding dress, but it's so beautiful and so perfect for her. Go check it out!)** We all had short dangly diamond earrings and short silver necklaces with diamond studs.

Annalese wore blue longer dangly diamond earrings and had a pearl beaded necklace with white and very, very pale blue pearls, almost translucent blue.

To say the least, we were all drop-dead-gorgeous. I couldn't wait to see the guys' faces when they see us! Especially Kid Flash. (evil little grin/smirk.)

**Raven's POV:**

I was stunned when I looked at myself in the mirror and saw how beautiful I looked. Normally I don't look good at all, but I looked beautiful now. It was so not me. Not at all. It wasn't my style, but my style needs a bit of change. I love this look. I think I'll get some tips from the makeup artists. I'll keep this look. I wanted so badly to see Beast Boy's reaction when he saw me.

"Okay, girls, its show time!" Annalese said. My heart started pounding. We grabbed our bouquets of silver roses and walked out of Terra's room to meet our escorts. Robin was escorting Starfire, Kid Flash was escorting Jinx, Hot Spot was escorting Argent, Aqualad was escorting Terra, Cyborg was escorting Astrid, Jericho was escorting Kole, Speedy was escorting Ruff, and Beast Boy was escorting me.

Astrid and Cy were to go first. We were all to wait 5 seconds before going up. After that followed Star and Rob, BB and I, Aqualad and Terra, Kole and Jericho, Hot Spot and Argent, KF and Jinx, and Speedy and Ruff. Cheshire would follow after us with an absolutely adorable Julietta in her arms. Julietta wore an exact replica miniature of her mother's wedding dress.

When the guys saw us, they were speechless. All they could do was stare at us with their mouths hanging open and their eyes jumping out of their heads. We went to our respective escorts and walked to the stairs that led up to the roof.

I could feel Beast Boy's eyes on me the entire time. I looked over and met his gaze.

"You look amazing, Rae. You're really, really beautiful." He said. I looked away from him, blushing like mad.

"You really mean that?" I asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. I also wouldn't say it if it wasn't true; it is. You're drop-dead-gorgeous, though you're usually beautiful, today you look incredible." I smiled at that, my face getting redder, if even possible. It was at that moment when I wished I wasn't wearing a dress; I wanted my hooded cloak so that I could hide my blushing face.

Then the music started. BB held his arm out and I took it, still blushing from his compliment.

When Star and Rob started walking I counted to five and we followed them up the stairs and onto the roof. As we walked down the aisle, I noticed that all of the gods were here. They must not have wanted to miss this. We went to the altar and we parted; me going to stand next to Star, him going next to Robin. When all of the bridesmaids and groomsmen made it to the altar, Cheshire followed with Julietta in her arms, who was, indeed throwing the silver and blue rose petals on the floor. Cheshire was right; she _was _adorable and she _was_ extremely smart. When she got to the end of the aisle, Cheshire turned to the right and sat in her seat, next to Bumblebee, with Julietta on her lap.

Then Annalese's march started playing and everyone stood and turned to the stairs. When Annalese came into view, Adrian's eyes bugged out a little bit. Everyone was speechless. She was even more drop-dead-gorgeous than us with her pale skin, beautiful face, and perfect body, as well as extremely graceful. Everyone's eyes were following her, but as she walked down the aisle to the altar, she only had eyes for Adrian, the entire walk down the aisle. When she made it to the altar, she took Adrian's hand and stood across from him, staring into his eyes which were filled with adoration, surprise, and love, which reflected back to him in her eyes.

Everyone sat back down as the minister began to speak. "We are all gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two beautiful people." Then Adrian spoke.

"Many people spend their lives searching for their soul mate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend their life searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because I certainly found you." He talked with sincerity, eyes never leaving her face as he spoke. Everyone here was already in tears from the beauty of his words.

"I love you, Annalese. I know you are the only one for me, my one true love. I am happy and I am grateful that you came into my life. Now that I have found you, I will never let you go. I promise you, Annalese, that I will hold you and cherish you and give you my heart, that I shall support you and care for you. I shall always stand at your side with your hand in mine. I take you now as my wife, and I shall remain your husband forever."

Annalese repeated his words and Cheshire brought Julietta up to her mother and father. Julietta, the little, super smart baby that she is tapped her mother repeatedly on her arm with her fist, opening her hand and letting her father's wedding ring fall into her mother's open hand. Then she tapped her father's arm with her fist and dropped her mother's ring into his open palm. They both smiled at their daughter and then turned to Cheshire. They thanked her for her help. Cheshire smiled and took Julietta back to her seat, setting her back on her lap.

Adrian slid the ring onto Annalese's finger and she mirrored his action. Then the minister spoke again. "I now pronounce you King and Queen, Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride." Adrian took Annalese's face in his hands and kissed her. The kiss was full of love, passion, and a promise never to let go. The crowd erupted into applause, everyone crying.

**A/N: There you go! The reception is next, but it might take a little bit longer to update. This one took me a while and my hands hurt when I was done with it, but I am very happy with the way it turned out. Thanks again to **_**Franshes**_** for her much needed help and support. See ya later! Review please!**


	10. The Reception

**Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while; I was on vacation, so I had no computer for 10 days, but I managed to get another chapter done for you! I also forgot to mention that the titans are all a little older than in the show along with all of the other characters. They are around the age of 17 and 18. On with the story! Enjoy!**

**Now for the disclaimer! Jinx, would you like to do the honors?**

**Jinx: I would, Alice.**

**Me: Fire away!**

**Jinx: Alice does not own Teen Titans, Avatar: The Last Airbender, How To Train Your Dragon, or Percy Jackson. If she did, Kid Flash and I would be a real couple!**

**Me: Thanks, Jinx!**

_The Reception_

**Azula's POV:**

The wedding ceremony was awesome! Annalese was so beautiful it almost hurt to look at her. She was literally glowing. All of her bridesmaids were beautiful too. You could barely recognize any of them. Julietta was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen. She looked just like her mother; well, besides her hair and eye color of course. The ceremony flowed beautifully and was over quite quickly.

Then came the reception; everyone filed back down to the common room after the bride, groom, bridesmaids, and groomsmen. The common room had been totally changed. The couch, coffee table and everything else had been moved out to make way for a DJ and a dance floor. Over by the kitchen, there were tables, one long one for the wedding party to sit at, and a whole bunch of smaller tables scattered around.

When everyone make it in and took their seats, we ate dinner. It was really fancy and really good. I'm not sure what it was, it was nothing I'd ever seen before, so… Then there was the cutting of the cake. It was a four tear cake that was super elegant and was a light blue, white, and silver. On the top of the cake was two crowns that overlapped each other. They looked real but were carved out of solid sugar with edible jewels in them.

Annalese and Adrian then cut the cake and fed it to each other. It was kinda funny. After that the DJ started to play the first song, (all were chosen by Annalese and Adrian of course) for the bride and groom for the first dance. The song was _Hero by Enrique Iglesias_. It was so sweet to watch them, they were so graceful together. Their faces were glowing with happiness.

Then others started to join them on the dance floor. First was Robin and Starfire, then Cy and Bee, Aang and Katara, Percy and Annabeth, and everyone else. Even Mai and Zuko joined in.

I wasn't much of a slow dance person so I just sat at my table with Ty Lee and waited for another song to come on.

**Kid Flash's POV:**

It was so romantic to see Annalese and Adrian dancing. You could tell they meant every single one of those vows. Then Rob and Star joined them on the dance floor, and then Cy and Bee followed after them. I ran over to Jinx and held my hand out to her. She looked at my hand, then up at my face and smiled, taking my hand. I lead her out to the dance floor, and swung her around to face me. I wrapped one arm around her waist and twined our hands together.

"Hey, Jinxie?" I asked.

"Yeah, Flash?" She responded.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do. You tell me everyday."

"Well, I just like to remind you of how much you mean to me, Baby."

"You know what, Wally?"

"What?"

"I love you too." I smiled and we started to dance.

**Kole's POV:**

The ceremony was so amazing. It was the most sincere weddings I'd ever seen. It was more amazing to see them cut the cake and dance. It was so romantic. I'm such a sucker for romance, but I can't help it.

Then I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around to face Jericho.

"Hey! How are you liking the wedding so far?" I asked.

_It's pretty cool._ He signed. _Do you wanna dance?_

"I'd love to! But not as much as I love you, Jericho." I said taking his hand and looking him in the eyes.

_I love you too, Kole. So much._ He signed staring right back at me. _Now let's dance._

I nodded smiling and followed him to the dance floor.

**Thalia's POV:**

It was so sweet to see Adrian and Annalese finally together. It was so obvious that they were in love so much. My friends joined them on the dance floor after a few other couples did; I sat at my table, staring off into space when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked over to the sound and saw Nico standing next to me.

"Hey." I said.

"Um… hi." He said. "I was, um, wondering if you would maybe, uh, come and dance… with me...?" He asked, looking at the floor, a deep red blush standing out on his pale face.

I smiled and got up, taking his hand and pulling him to the dance floor. He smiled shyly at me. I took his right hand and put it on my waist and clasped hands, putting my left hand on his shoulder. We danced in circles for a little while; then he spoke up.

"Thalia, I wanna tell you something," he said. "But I don't really know how."

"Just tell me." I urged, curious as to what he wanted to tell me.

"Okay, well… Thalia; I really like you. Like, more than a friend. I'm in love with you. I just wanted you to know that. I can understand if you don't like me like that, or even at all, so…" he trailed off.

He loves me? Really? Not _like_ _him?_ Not _Love him?_ Of course I love him! I wanted to scream it out, to let him know, but my mouth just wouldn't let me. So what do I do? I kiss him. I take his face in my hands and pull his face to mine. I kiss him long and hard.

When I pulled away he was smiling.

"So… does this mean we're together now?" he asked.

Instead of answering him, I kiss him again, but this time not as hard; more soft and gentle.

"I'll take that as a yes." I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder.

**Raven's POV:**

Almost everyone was dancing to the song _Hero_. Ironic, right? A room full of heroes. I was not one of the ones on the dance floor. Instead, I was standing, holding Julietta, swaying back and forth to the beat of the song since Mommy and Daddy were dancing.

"Hey, Rae. Why aren't you out dancing?" Beast Boy asked me, coming up next to me in his usual cheery voice. I looked up at him.

"I could ask you the same thing." I answered in my usual monotone. "As for me, I'm holding Julietta, and I'd have no one to dance with. Plus, I'm not a dancing kind of person." Beast Boy smiled.

"I can fix that." He said. Before I could say anything he took Julietta from me, ran over to Hera and handed Julietta to her. "Can you hold this for me? Thanks." He said, not waiting for an answer. I face palmed. He's gonna get it from Hera later for that.

Then he came back to me, took my arm and pulled me on the dance floor next to Jinx and Kid Flash. He wrapped his arm around my waist and took my hand. I slowly put my left hand on his shoulder very aware of the blush creeping up on my pale face.

He was a good dancer. It was easy to dance with him. We danced till the end of the song. When the song came to a close, I felt his arm tighten around me, pulling me flush against his chest. I looked up in his face surprised. He slowly started to lean his face down toward me. Out of instinct and pure want I leaned up and our lips met. He let go of my hand and joined his other one at my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck drawing myself closer (if even possible) to deepen the kiss.

When we pulled away out of lack of air, I looked up at him.

"I love you, Beast Boy." I said.

"I love you too, Raven. I always have." I smiled at him and hugged him tighter.

Then _Take It Off by Ke$ha _came on. I looked around to see most people grinding, though some were just dancing. I had seen people grind before, but I'd never done it. I'd wanted to, but not with anyone I didn't know, just with the person I loved, who was in fact Beast Boy. So I was surprised when he turned me around and had my back against his chest, his hands on my hips. We swayed our hips to the beat like everyone else who was grinding. We didn't grind the entire time, we were dancing not so hard-core other times. There were a few more slow dances too and more dancing to _Telephone, Alejandro, Poker Face, _and_ Just Dance by Lady Gaga _andalso_ Girlfight by Brooke Valentine _and I got to spend them all with Beast Boy. This was by far the best wedding I'd ever been to.


	11. Author's Note again :

**Sorry, another author's note. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while; I'm working on my next chapter, but I don't know how long It'll take to get it up… I've been pretty busy. I hope to get the next chapter up by next week if things work out and I finish the next chapter. So until then… Se ya!**


	12. Trouble and Secrets Revealed

_Trouble and Secrets Revealed_

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me a while to update, guys. I've been busy but I've managed to get this chapter up. Credit goes to Stephenie Meyer in a part of this chapter. I got the idea from **_**Eclipse.**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the vampires, Annalese, Adrian, and Julietta. I wish I owned more, but I don't.**

**Annabeth's POV:**

I'd never been to any wedding other than my dad and step mom's wedding and it was completely different than theirs. It was so much fun. I spent most of it either with Percy, or with Bumblebee, Kole, and Argent, who I made friends with.

When the reception was over we were all so tired it was ridiculous. I felt like I was gonna pass out right then and there! I made it to my room…or, Starfire's room, before I passed out on my bed.

When I woke up it was about noon and I was starving. I got up out of my bed and walked down into the common room. Mostly everyone was up and finding something to eat.

I grabbed a clean bowl that was left out for anyone's use, grabbed a box of cereal, milk, and a spoon. I went to sit on the couch next to Starfire and ate my cereal.

After I finished and put my bowl in the sink I went back to Star's room to get dressed. When I was done I went back down to the common room and examined the room to see that all of the Titans were awake along with Aang, Zuko, Toph, and Ty Lee.

I walked over to Ty Lee who was sitting on the edge of the couch and sat next to her.

"Oh hi, Annabeth! How did you like the wedding?" Ty Lee asked.

"Hey, Ty Lee. It was amazing. So much fun. I've never been to a wedding like this before. I was surprised her dress was a modern one not an 18th Century one like the rest of her dresses. It was beautiful, though, either way." I replied.

"Yeah. It was definitely unlike anything I've ever gone to before."

We continued our conversation about the wedding as well as a few other things. Then Percy came in, spotted me and came over. Ty Lee looked from him to me, and then smiled.

"I'll… leave now. See ya later, Annabeth." Ty Lee said, getting up and leaving.

"Hey, Annabeth. How are you this morning?" Percy asked…

**Starfire's POV:**

I was currently doing the speaking to friends Raven, Jinx, and Cheshire about Julietta when the alarm went off, signaling that there was the trouble. Red blared through the room of common.

"Trouble." Robin said. I flew over to him.

"Robin? What is this trouble you speak of?" I asked him.

"Dr. Light is robbing the bank, the HIVE FIVE are robbing the museum, and Mumbo is messing with the pizza place downtown." Robin answered.

"What's going on?" Annalese asked who was now next to me. I did the repeating of what Boyfriend Robin had informed us.

"I'm sorry, Annalese, but this needs to be taken care of. I will need to take some of the Titans with me." Robin replied.

"That's fine, Robin. You need to protect your city. It's your job. I can't keep you all from doing your job." Annalese said smiling.

"Okay. Raven, BB, Cy, Star?" Robin asked. I turned my attention to Robin, waiting for him to do the continuing. "I need you to come with me to stop Dr. Light. Jinx, Kid Flash, Cheshire, Speedy? Can you handle the HIVE FIVE?" Jinx nodded. "Jericho, Kole, Hot Spot, Aqualad? Can you stop Mumbo? The rest of you please stay here and continue to guard Annalese."

With that we all left to do the stopping of the villains.

**Annalese's POV:**

Terra, Argent, and Bumblebee were playing with Julietta upstairs in Terra's room while Adrian and I stayed down to talk to the remainder of people that were here. I was so happy to be married to Adrian. We could truly be a family now. I was currently talking to Suki and Katara when Jinx, KF, Speedy, and Cheshire came back.

"That was easy enough. Now they are right back where they belong. IN JAIL." Jinx said smirking.

"You said it, Jinxie." Kid Flash replied.

Shortly after that, Kole, Jericho, Hot Spot and Aqualad came back with the good news that they had put Mumbo back behind bars. That was good.

I spent the next fifteen minutes reading a book when Robin, Star, Raven, BB and Cyborg came back with the same good news as everyone else. I smiled and turned back to my book, about to start reading again when I heard Terra's scream echo downstairs from her room and heard something thud against the floor. There was also some struggling I could hear from upstairs too. Then Julietta started to scream and cry. And then I heard laughter. It had not come from Julietta or the three Titans that were up there.

"No." I whispered. Everyone in the room looked to me. I jumped up and ran to Terra's room, everyone else following right on my heels. I was scared and upset when the horrifying scene met my eyes.

Terra was knocked out and lying on the ground. I could tell that she was not hurt but she will have a headache when she regains consciousness. Argent and Bumblebee were being held by two vampires. Each had a strong grip, one hand around their throats, the other around their torsos. The window in Terra's room was broken completely, a huge gaping hole in the center. In front of the gaping hole, holding a struggling, crying, screaming Julietta, was Daemon, the leader of the vampires who were trying to kill me.

When Hot Spot, Cyborg, and Aqualad saw each of their partners in danger, they tried to get to them, but I stopped them.

"NO!" I screamed, as the rest tried to pass me to get to the three titans and Julietta. "You can't get them to you safely. Trust me. You will either get them killed, or end up like Terra, Argent, and Bumblebee. Either that or YOU will die. Stay back." I said. They obeyed.

"Hello, Annalese. Long time no see, huh? I believe I have some things that are rather important to you." Daemon said, gesturing to Julietta, Argent, Bumblebee, and Terra who was still knocked out.

"Let them go. They are of no concern to you. You don't need them for anything." I said. "And give me back my Julietta." I said forcefully.

"Very well. Release Goth Girl and the Little Bee." Daemon ordered. The two vampires holding Argent and Bumblebee released their arms from their necks. They stumbled forward, clutching their throats and gasping and coughing. I took a step forward and grabbed them both, pulling them to me and pushing them into their partners' waiting arms. I kept my eyes on the vampires and walked over to Terra. I gently and carefully lifted her up from her position on the floor, thankful that they had not killed or harmed her. I backed up to my friends, Terra safely in my arms and handed her to a waiting Aqualad.

"Now give me my baby, Daemon." I spat glaring at him.

"Hmmm. No, I think I will keep her, thanks." He said smirking. I lost it then. My eyes tiered up and my hands clenched up into balls.

"GIVE HER BACK TO ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed stepping forward, my eyes blazing, dangerous, fearful, and angry.

Daemon shook his head. "Is that any way to talk to your-"

"You. Are. Not. In. Any. Way. Related. To. Me." I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, but I am, Anna. You can't change that." He said smiling. I cringed when he called me Anna.

"Don't you EVER call me that again, you son of a bitch." I spat, glaring daggers at him.

"Now… I should probably tell you… I was considering giving Julietta back to you at one point, but now? I don't think I will. Goodbye, Annalese. Adrian. Titans. Team Avatar. Demigods." After addressing each team here he turned and jumped out the window, Julietta still in his arms.

"NO!" I screamed running forward to the window. I tried to throw myself out after them, but Adrian caught me around the waist before I got there.

"Annalese, don't! There's nothing you can do right now. Jumping out and following them alone will get you nowhere but straight to death." He said turning me around and hugging me hard as I cried. I couldn't believe it; I just couldn't believe it at all. My baby-gone. Taken away from me.

Then Robin spoke up.

"Annalese, _what_ is going on? Who was that? Why did they take Julietta? Why do they want to kill you? Please. Tell us. All of us." His eyes were staring into mine, pleading. I pulled away from Adrian to face everyone in the room. I swallowed and took a deep breath, closing my eyes. I opened them.

"Okay. You all need to know. You all need to hear this. From me. The vampire who has Julietta is Daemon. Daemon is the leader of the vampire party that is hunting me. He is also my brother." I started, seeing the shocked faces staring wide-eyed at me. "He took Julietta because he wants to kill her; Along with me and Adrian. They want to kill us because I… am their queen." I continued.

"What? You're _their_ queen? Why? Why do they want you dead?" Terra asked who had regained consciousness. I took a deep breath before continuing.

"I am their queen because I was chosen to be their queen since before I was even born. I was the one who's got royal blood. Or…I used to have royal blood. Daemon wants to take my place as ruler so that he can take over the world and turn every living person on the planet into vampires. He wants to rule the world, but a vampire world. He can't do that until Adrian, Julietta, and I are out of the way. And I don't want that. I can't take away innocent peoples mortality and turn them into monsters like us." I answered.

"What do you mean _used to_ have royal blood?" Kid Flash asked.

"What do you mean turn them into monsters like _you?_" Thalia asked.

I closed my eyes shortly while taking another deep breath.

"Because…" I paused. "I am a vampire too. So are Adrian and Julietta." I gave them a weak smile that showed them my fangs. They all gasped and took a few steps away from us frightfully. My eyes widened in surprise.

"No, no! We're not going to hurt you. We don't drink from unwilling people. We have a blood bank owned by vampires loyal to me for that purpose. I'm not a killer. I don't want to be. Neither is Adrian. The only things I kill are other disloyal vampires who try to get rid of me."

"How did you become a… a…vampire?" Sokka asked. I sighed. I knew I would have to retell my story sometime, but I was hoping I would never have to tell them.

"Some vampires are born others are created. Julietta was born. Adrian and I were created." I locked eyes with almost everyone in the room for a split second before continuing. "This is not a happy story. Then again… what vampire's story is a good one?"

"_It was 1853 and I was 17. 17 and rich, beautiful and engaged. I was engaged to a man older than me and one I hardly knew at all. His name was Raul. I thought we were in love and we were going to have a long happy life together. I didn't know what love was. I was stupid and young._

_I was walking home two days before my wedding. I had been with a friend discussing Raul and the wedding. It was late, dark, and quite cold. I didn't live far from my friend, Simmone's house so I just walked instead of getting a carriage to come bring me home. I know now that I should have called a carriage to bring me home. I walked past a group of men who were talking too loud and laughing obnoxiously. There were about 8 or 9 of them. They were obviously drunk. Then one of them called out to me._

'_Hey, Anna! Why don't you come over here?' He said. It was Raul. I didn't think anything of it so I walked over to them and he wrapped his arm around me._

'_Why don't you stay and have some fun with us?' Raul asked, kissing me forcefully. His friends laughed. I pushed him off of me._

'_You're drunk. I'm not doing anything with you.' I said, pulling my cloak closer around me. 'I'll see you tomorrow? Sober.' I turned around and started t walk away when he grabbed me from behind._

'_Where do you think you're going? We're not done with you yet.' He said._"

I looked up at their shocked horrified faces before continuing.

"_Raul ripped my cloak off of me and threw me onto the ground. They tore at my dress and the rest of my clothes leaving me completely exposed. Then they took off their clothes too._"

"I won't go into detail about it. It was horrible. I don't want any of you to know how it feels." There were tears in their eyes.

"_Three of them held me down while the rest of them raped me. They were rough. They wanted to hurt me. And hurt me they did. They all got their turn with me, including Raul. When they all pulled away I thought they were done, but they weren't. Pretty soon they were all over me beating me and cutting me. They left me in the street bloody and naked thinking I was dead. Believe me, I wanted to be._

_Then two more men came. I thought I would have to go through it all over again. They were two men I didn't recognize. But they didn't touch me. Not in places that would be offending to a woman. I was surprised. They were pale, perfect and beautiful. They both had dark hair. They looked to be twins._

'_Poor girl,' one of them said. 'Been through a lot. Such a waste.'_

'_She's not dead yet! Look! Maybe we could end her pain. Our lucky day! It's Annalese. I knew her blood smelled special. We finally found our queen.' The other one said. What were they talking about? How could they tell it was me? How did they know me? What are they talking about a queen? Before I knew it, his teeth were on my neck, piercing the skin deep. It didn't hurt at all. I wasn't even sure if it was supposed to hurt. I could feel myself change. My eye teeth grew longer and sharper and I got a burning sensation in the back of my throat, like I was thrown into an empty room for a year with no food or water. I felt stronger too, the pain began to fade, I could see clearer and smell and hear better too._

_I stood up and was surprised to see that I was fully clothed in a grand gown, my hair back to normal. I turned to the two men. The one on the left came up to me and set a crown on top of my head. He backed up next to his twin and both bowed down to me._

'_Welcome, Annalese. Our queen. Our ruler.' They said in unison._"

I looked up to my audience to see that all were crying. The girls had their hands up over their mouths.

"That is terrible! We should never have made you reveal such an awful tale!" Starfire exclaimed, tears still running down her face. I smiled at her.

"It's ok, Star."

Then Azula spoke up. "What are we gonna do now? How are we gonna get Julietta back?"

Yeah, we can't just let him take her from you!" Mai insisted.

"I know. And I have a plan." I said.


	13. Rescue Plan

**A/N: Hey, guys! How's it going? Sorry it took so long to update, but I was on a major writers' block, but as you can see, I got over it, no thanks to **_Franshes_**.** **I seriously love you, **_Franshes_**! You are the best! Lol. Well, here you go, another chapter of The Secret of Queen Annalese! Enjoy and review, please!**

**~Rosealyn 'Flinx' Roth**

"_I know." I said. "I have a plan."_

_**Rescue Plan**_

"You have a plan? Already?" Ty Lee asked. "Well that was quick."

Annalese smirked. "I tend to think fast, considering what I am." She said, tapping her temple.

"So what's your plan, Annalese?" I asked. She turned her attention to me.

"My plan," she started, "is to track them and follow them. Let them lead us to their lair. Then we have to get Julietta back safe and protected. Once she is," Annalese's face hardened. "I will destroy that Son of a Bitch I used to call my brother."

"It's a good plan, but it seems so obvious. We need to be careful." Kid Flash said.

Robin nodded his agreement. "Plus, most of us are in danger of becoming vampires."

Annalese turned to face him. "Yes, but some of us are not. Those who aren't will protect the ones who are in danger of being turned." She faced everyone. "Okay. Here's what we are going to do. We are going to split up into groups. Each group will have at least one person who isn't in danger of becoming a vampire."

Everyone seemed to get it. It made perfect sense to me.

"Now…the people who are safe are Raven, due to her being a half-demoness, Cyborg, who is half metal, Beast Boy, because of his animal DNA, Starfire, because of her being an alien, Percy, due to the fact that he is immortal, and Grover, because he is a satyr.

Cool. Grover and I can't be vampires. Sucks for everyone else though.

"Along with them…Adrian, Astrid, Ruffnut, and I can protect you as well. Astrid and Ruff are not vampires, but they have a small amount of my and Adrian's blood in their systems that allows them to have our senses, strength, and speed, along with necklaces that are laced with vervain to make them untouchable to any enemy vampire." Astrid and Ruffnut smiled and patted two identical necklaces that had crosses on them.

"Okay. Now for the groups. We will be splitting you up accordingly." Adrian said. "Percy and Grover, you are protecting Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Toph, Azula, and Ty Lee. Ruffnut, you can handle the rest of Team Avatar, right?" Adrian asked.

"You bet, Adrian!" Ruff said. Adrian smiled at her.

"I will protect Bumblebee, Argent, Hot Spot, Kole, Jericho, and Robin." Adrian said.

"Beast Boy and I will protect Jinx, Kid Flash, Terra, Aqualad, Speedy, and Cheshire." Raven said.

"I believe it would be the okay to assist Adrian with his group, correct?" Starfire asked.

"Of course, Star. I will need your help." Adrian replied, patting her arm.

"Cyborg?" Annalese asked.

"Yeah?"

"Will you help me get Julietta back?" Annalese asked, pleadingly.

"Of course." Cyborg said. "Anything to get the little lady back."

Annalese smiled. Then she turned the attention back to her. "Okay. Now that we have our groups, they need to be assigned jobs or tasks."

She turned to Adrian. "I need you and your group to take out the guards on the outside. Knowing Daemon, there will be hundreds posted outside." She turned to me. "Will you help them?"

I nodded, and then turned to Adrian and his group. "We've got your back."

"I'm glad. We'll need your help taking those guards out."

Annalese turned to Astrid. "I need you and your group to find Julietta. Take her somewhere safe."

"Your can count on it, Annalese." Ruff said.

"I know I can, Ruff. Thank you." Then she turned to Raven. "Raven, Beast Boy?"

They looked at her, waiting for their orders. "I need you and your group to come with me and Cyborg. We are going to kill Daemon. Knowing him, he will have plenty of guards with him. They need to be destroyed. Once they are, we can reach Daemon and dispose of him."

"Sounds like a plan." Beast Boy said. "But, I think we are forgetting something."

"What's that?" Argent asked.

"Uh…we don't have anything to track Daemon with!" BB said.

Annalese just smiled. "Oh, it's not Daemon we're tracking. It's Julietta." She held up a small vial filled with red.

"What…is that?" Terra asked.

"It's Julietta's blood. When you are a vampire, you can smell anyone's blood. Even other vampires. Every person, or vampire, has a very distinct blood scent. When Julietta was born, I took a small amount of her blood for this purpose. If I ever lost her, I would be able to track her by the scent of her blood."

"Way cool." Jinx said. "Are we all ready?" She asked looking around the room.

"We are." I said, speaking for my group. Everyone else was also ready.

"Let's do this!" Robin said.

**A/N: There you go! I know it's a little bit short, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise. And it should come quicker than this one. I don't know; it depends. But, anyway! Review please and let me know what you think! And if you haven't already, check out my other story, Jump City High! Love to all who review!**

**~Rosealyn 'Flinx' Roth**


	14. Corrections to Rescue Plan

**A/N: **_**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**_** Hey, guys! I'm working on the next chapter for this story, and I realized that I made a few mistakes. First was the point of view. It was supposed to be Percy's but I forgot to put it in at the beginning. As for the rest, here's what it SHOULD have gone like. Feel free to read it all through again, it might make more sense now. (That which is in bold and italics is where I made the changes.)**

**~Rosealyn 'Flinx' Roth**

"_I know." I said. "I have a plan."_

_**Rescue Plan**_

_**Percy's POV:**_

"You have a plan? Already?" Ty Lee asked. "Well that was quick."

Annalese smirked. "I tend to think fast, considering what I am." She said, tapping her temple.

"So what's your plan, Annalese?" I asked. She turned her attention to me.

"My plan," she started, "is to track them and follow them. Let them lead us to their lair. Then we have to get Julietta back safe and protected. Once she is," Annalese's face hardened. "I will destroy that Son of a Bitch I used to call my brother."

"It's a good plan, but it seems so obvious. We need to be careful." Kid Flash said.

Robin nodded his agreement. "Plus, most of us are in danger of becoming vampires."

Annalese turned to face him. "Yes, but some of us are not. Those who aren't will protect the ones who are in danger of being turned." She faced everyone. "Okay. Here's what we are going to do. We are going to split up into groups. Each group will have at least one person who isn't in danger of becoming a vampire."

Everyone seemed to get it. It made perfect sense to me.

"Now…the people who are safe are Raven, due to her being a half-demoness, Cyborg, who is half metal, Beast Boy, because of his animal DNA, Starfire, because of her being an alien, Percy, due to the fact that he is immortal, and Grover, because he is a satyr.

Cool. Grover and I can't be vampires. Sucks for everyone else though.

"Along with them…Adrian, Astrid, Ruffnut, and I can protect you as well. Astrid and Ruff are not vampires, but they have a small amount of my and Adrian's blood in their systems that allows them to have our senses, strength, and speed, along with necklaces that are laced with vervain to make them untouchable to any enemy vampire." Astrid and Ruffnut smiled and patted two identical necklaces that had crosses on them.

"Okay. Now for the groups. We will be splitting you up accordingly." Adrian said. "Percy and Grover, you are protecting Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Toph, Azula, and Ty Lee. _**Ruffnut and Astrid**_, you can handle the rest of Team Avatar, right?" Adrian asked.

"You bet, Adrian!" Ruff said. Adrian smiled at her.

"I will protect Bumblebee, Argent, Hot Spot, Kole, Jericho, and Robin." Adrian said.

"Beast Boy and I will protect Jinx, Kid Flash, Terra, Aqualad, Speedy, and Cheshire." Raven said.

"I believe it would be the okay to assist Adrian with his group, correct?" Starfire asked.

"Of course, Star. I will need your help." Adrian replied, patting her arm.

"Cyborg?" Annalese asked.

"Yeah?"

"_**Will you help me with my task**_?" Annalese asked, pleadingly.

"Of course." Cyborg said. "_**Anything to set thing right again**_."

Annalese smiled. Then she turned the attention back to her. "Okay. Now that we have our groups, they need to be assigned jobs or tasks."

She turned to Adrian. "I need you and your group to take out the guards on the outside. Knowing Daemon, there will be hundreds posted outside." She turned to me. "Will you and Grover help them?"

I nodded, and then turned to Adrian and his group. "We've got your back."

"I'm glad. We'll need your help taking those guards out."

Annalese turned to Astrid. "_**I need you, Ruff, and your group to find Julietta. Take her somewhere safe**_."

"_**Your can count on us, Annalese.**_" Ruff said.

"I know I can, Ruff. Thank you." Then she turned to Raven. "Raven, Beast Boy?"

They looked at her, waiting for their orders. "I need you and your group to come with me and Cyborg. We are going to kill Daemon. Knowing him, he will have plenty of guards with him. They need to be destroyed. _**That will be our first task; possibly the easier one, however I have no clue how old or experienced of a fighter they will be.**_ Once they are destroyed, we can reach Daemon and dispose of him."

"Sounds like a plan." Beast Boy said. "But, I think we are forgetting something."

"What's that?" Argent asked.

"Uh…we don't have anything to track Daemon with!" BB said.

Annalese just smiled. "Oh, it's not Daemon we're tracking. It's Julietta." She held up a small vial filled with a thick red liquid.

"What…is that?" Terra asked.

"It's Julietta's blood. When you are a vampire, you have the ability to smell anyone's blood; even other vampires. _**Every person, or vampire, has a very distinct scent to their blood. Not one is exactly the same. When Julietta was born, I took a small amount of her blood for this purpose. If I ever lost her, or if she was ever taken from me against my will, I would be able to track her by the scent of her blood.**_"

"Way cool." Jinx said. "Are we all ready?" She asked looking around the room.

"We are." I said, speaking for my group. Everyone else was also ready.

"Let's do this!" Robin said.


	15. It's Over

**A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been really busy with school and stuff, but I managed another chapter. Despite the chapter's name, the story is not quite over yet. Hope you like! Read and Review please, it would be greatly appreciated.**

**~Rosealyn 'Flinx' Roth**

_It's Over_

**Astrid's POV:**

We all stayed together, close together, while Annalese began her tracking. I had never seen her track anyone or anything this way, so I have to say, it was very interesting.

Annalese opened the tiny vial and brought it up to her face. She inhaled slowly and deeply and a small, sad smile graced her perfect facial features.

"What does her blood smell like?" a voice spoke. Annalese opened her eyes and saw Kole looking at her curiously. She was the one who had spoken. Annalese smiled as she handed the vial to Adrian.

"I would let you smell it and see for yourself, but it would just smell like blood to you." She said. "It smells like roses, cinnamon, and vanilla. A combination of sweets that I will forever have in my mind, that smells even better than the real thing, if you can imagine. It's so sweet." She spoke the last part sadly, looking off into space a little.

"Wow. You get all of that, just by the scent of her blood?" Suki asked. "That's amazing."

"Yes, it most certainly is." Adrian confirmed, handing the vial of blood back to his wife. "The scent is coming faintly from the northeast. If we follow it, it should get stronger."

"This will probably be a long and far journey. I doubt Daemon would live close by." Annalese said. "And I doubt most of you want to spend this journey on foot."

"No way! Not if this is going to take more than a few days." Sokka said. Adrian smiled.

"We didn't think so." He said. "We can't use cars or motor-powered vehicles, because they would attract attention and sound. We want to sneak up on our enemy, not alert them when we get there. Plus, most of our journey will be off roads."

"We can go on my sky bison, Appa. That's how we all got here." Aang said, gesturing to Team Avatar. Annalese nodded.

"And I can get some of us pegasi to ride." Percy suggested.

"Those of you that can fly or levitate should be fine." Adrian said. "The rest of us will get horses."

"But you only came with two white horses." Aang pointed out. "How did you get the others?"

"Oh, I have my ways." Annalese whistled and we heard whinnies, as well as pounding hooves. When the four horses emerged, I gasped and ran to the nearest horse, its color a shiny silver.

"Seraphina!" I cried, throwing my arms around my horse's neck. I smiled and turned to Annalese. "You brought my horse all the way from Transylvania!"

"Transylvania?" Star asked.

"Yes, these are all Transylvanian horses, as well as Adrian's and my horse. They are one of the fastest horses ever to exist." Annalese said.

**Jinx's POV:**

I hadn't noticed until now that Annalese and Adrian spoke with a Transylvanian accent. I had no idea how I had missed it, considering it was a very thick Transylvanian accent. Wow, I must really not pay much attention to details.

Annalese brought out her two horses, both Transylvanian mares, their coats gleaming.

"Are we all ready?" Adrian asked. We all were ready.

"Uh…Annalese? Where _exactly_ are we going?" Astrid asked. A dark look crossed over the queen's face.

"To the very heart of Transylvania." We were all shocked, to say the least. That really _is_ far away.

Yeah, this was going to be a long trip. I sighed, and then went to find Kid Flash, who I was riding with. He was with Adrian, waiting for me. They were next to a shiny red horse.

"This is Narcisa. She'll keep you safe if we come across any problems. I doubt we will, but we can never be sure." He patted Narcisa on her neck and walked over to Speedy and Cheshire who were next to a creamy, tan colored horse whose name was Marius.

Kid Flash got up first, and then held his hand down to help me up. I grasped his hand and he hoisted me up behind him. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist.

Astrid was on Seraphina, Kole and Jericho were on a unique white horse with a black mane and tail, whose name was Verona, Annabeth was with Percy on Blackjack, Thalia was with Nico on Porkpie, Hot Spot and Ruff were on Daredevil, Grover was on Sunset, Robin was on Joker, and Aqualad was on Aria.

Annalese and Adrian, riding Marishka and Aleera, were up in front, ready to lead the way. Once everyone was mounted and ready to move, Marishka and Aleera were ordered to gallop off back to Transylvania, the rest of us following right on their tails. Man, these horses really were the fastest ever.

**(A/N: I'm going to skip the part where they travel, we all know that it took forever to get there. Very boring, nothing happened, people complained, couples and friends bonded, etc.)**

Finally we reached our destination. Daemon's lair was a small castle nestled in a clearing in the middle of the thick woods. We were currently hiding in the trees, keeping out of sight. Sure enough, there were hundreds of guards around the castle. Annalese signaled Adrian and Percy's groups to go and take them out, as quietly, quickly, and carefully as they could.

The guards were taken down easily, which I thought was good. Surprising, but good. Annalese thought the exact opposite.

"These were easy to destroy, which means they were newly created and not taught well." She said.

"But isn't that a good thing?" Beast Boy asked.

"Normally it would be, but not for the task we are trying to accomplish. Horribly taught new vampires on the castle grounds means older and more skilled vampires guarding Daemon, and probably Julietta too." Annalese argued.

When you think about it like that, it made sense. We all needed to be careful then. Adrian and Percy's group came back to us.

"All guards on the castle grounds have been terminated, my love." Adrian replied.

"Thank you." Annalese said. "Now the rest of us will go in while you all stay here, out of sight in case we need backup."

I slid off of Narcisa and moved around to her face. "Thank you." I whispered, gently kissing her nose.

"Here we go." sighed Annalese. "Now. Be quick, be careful, be _quiet_, and for the gods' sakes, come back to me alive, not dead or worse…undead."

And with that, our three groups slipped soundlessly into the castle. Then, this was where we split up. Annalese turned to Astrid and Ruff.

"Julietta is somewhere in the west wing. I know for sure, I can smell her. Be safe. Please." She turned to their group. "All of you. Now go."

They rand down a corridor and disappeared. I sighed, praying I would look at all of their faces again when all of this ended.

"C'mon. This way." Annalese muttered. I then realized that she had a bit of cloth in her hand. She was tracking Daemon now. I asked her where she got it and she said that she found it in the tower, when Daemon jumped out the window with Julietta.

She led us down winding corridors that were sometimes filled with darkness. Some of them, we came across a few vampires. Before they could go and alert more or make a sound we got rid of them. However, we did end up with a few scrapes, bruises, and other minor injuries in the process of vanquishing evil.

We ended up going up many flights of stairs spiraling upwards. The one w were currently on seemed to go on forever, with no indication of when it would end.

Finally, we came across a door. It must have been where Daemon was, because when we reached it, Annalese's face turned cold, and angry. Her eyes glowed like a blazing fire. There was death and bloodlust in them. She wanted to kill.

Yep, definitely Daemon in there.

"Be careful, Annalese. We don't know how many other vampires are in there." I whispered. She turned to look at me, and when she did, all of that hate, anger, and bloodlust vanished, as if it had never even existed on her pale face.

"I know. We should be alright, though." She whispered back. Then she turned her attention back to the door. Annalese then banged open the door and all of us ran in. There weren't nearly as many as before, but there were enough for every living person to fight.

We managed to kill about half of them, due to surprise, but once they realized what was going on, things got much more difficult.

These damned things just wouldn't go to Hell and stay there! Argh! I'd hex them, and it had no effect on them whatsoever. I was stuck with hand to hand combat.

One of the vampires grabbed a fistful of my hair and dragged me closer to his face. He smiled, showing his fangs.

"You're a pretty little one aren't you? I'm gonna have fun with you." He said, running his hand across my ribs, starting to move higher up. I growled at him. He stopped moving his hand.

The vampire tightened his hold on my hair and wrapped his arm around my waist, tilting my head back, exposing my neck.

"I shall make you my bride." He declared, moth nearing my throat. Everything happened in slow motion, then. I could feel his breath on my neck and it gave me goose-bumps. Not the good kind, either. Then I felt his fangs press very lightly on my neck. My eyes closed, fearing for my life. I'd never felt so helpless in my life. I was a HERO, dammit! Still, I whimpered as I felt them press harder, beginning to slightly draw blood. I prayed to the gods to not let me become this monster.

They must have heard me because the vampire's fangs disappeared and I no longer felt his breath on my neck. He was knocked away, but not before I fell down with him; he was still holding onto my hair. Then it was free, wrenched from his hand.

I looked to my savior. It was Kid Flash. He looked livid. I had never seen that look on his face. I mean I had seen him mad before, but never like this. He was angry enough to kill. And he did just that. For me. It was then that I realized how much he truly loved me.

I smiled at him, thanking him. Suddenly I was jerked backward by my arm. I looked back and saw that my new captor was Daemon. I gasped and shrieked, really fearing for my life now, when he hit me over the head. The last thing I saw was the horrified look on Kid Flash's face before everything went black.

**Annalese's POV:**

I turned when I heard Jinx shriek, just in time for me to see Daemon force her into unconsciousness.

"Enough!" he bellowed. Everyone froze as he dragged a limp Jinx to the big open window. "Stop or I will toss her out of the tower to her death!"

I saw Beast Boy and Raven exchange a quick glance before she nodded slightly.

"Never!" Beast Boy yelled, killing the vampire that he was previously battling.

"Very well." Daemon said, tossing Jinx out the window.

"Jinx, no!" Kid Flash yelled. He sprinted to the window, pushing Daemon in the process, to see…Raven teleport Jinx to safety. He sighed in relief and then went back to start the fight again.

We all fought until the only vampires in the room were Daemon and me.

He stepped closer to me. "It was foolish of you to come after me, sister. After I kill you, I'm gonna kill your pathetic husband, and after you're both gone, I'll kill your precious little Julietta. But I won't stop there. No. I won't stop until all of your friends here are dead too, all of their blood in my body."

Daemon strode up so that his face was inches from mine. I kept my face blank and hard.

"All of your limbs and organs will be strewn across the castle. Once I drink you and your family's blood, I will be invincible! What do you think of that?" he asked, laughing maddeningly. I glanced to look at my friends' horrified faces, then back to Daemon, who was still laughing.

Then I drove the silver stake dipped in holy water mixed with vervain through his heart. He gasped, wide eyed, looking at me.

"I think, if you're going to kill someone, kill them. Don't stand there talking about it." I drove the stake farther into his heart. He screamed and wailed as the area around the stake in his heart began to bubble and ooze, spreading all over his body before he exploded.

I was relieved when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned to see Beast Boy, with Raven next to him.

"It's over, Annalese. You're safe." He said.

"No. It's not. Not yet." I replied, shaking my head.

"What? What do you mean it's not over yet?" Terra panicked.

"Where's Julietta?" I asked.

**A/N: Well, there you go, another chapter! The next one should be up soon, but I need reviews to do that! I want to know what you thought of this chapter! I know I said this chapter would have been up a long time ago, and it wasn't put up until now, and I'm very sorry! But I have treated you to a pretty long chapter to make up for it. I tried to make it as long as I could.**

**READ AND REVIEW! **

**~Rosealyn 'Flinx' Roth**


	16. Safe

**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm SO sorry that I didn't submit this earlier. I feel really bad! But, I won't waste your time with anything else besides the disclaimer, so… ENJOY!**

**~Rosealyn 'Flinx' Roth**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Percy Jackson, or anything else. I only own the idea for this story and Annalese, Adrian, and Julietta.**

_**Safe**_

**Cheshire's POV:**

"Phew! You scared me, Annalese! I thought there was another psycho vamp after you guys!" Terra said.

"Thank the gods there isn't." Annalese laughed. "Alright, let's get the hell out of here."

Everyone moved at once, eager to leave the creepy place.

"Cheshire!"

I turned to the sound of my name. It was Speedy. I smiled as he ran up to me and I threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He pulled me close, burying his face in my hair.

"You're okay." He whispered.

"I am." I breathed. "Let's go." I took his hand and we left the castle.

When we caught up to the rest of them, we met up with the other groups.

"Julietta!" Annalese cried. She ran to Mai, who was holding her daughter.

"She's fine. We had no real problem at all." Mai said. "I think she was happy to see someone she recognized." She handed Julietta to Annalese.

Adrian came up behind Annalese and hugged them.

"Thank the gods! Both of my girls are safe." Adrian said.

"And thank you, for bringing my daughter back to me." Annalese said, hugging Mai, Zuko, Katara, Aang, Sokka, Suki, Ruff, and Astrid.

"Of course." Katara said.

"Alright, everyone. Let's get back to Jump City." Robin said.

**~ Titans Tower ~**

"Thank you all for your help. I'm sorry that some of you got hurt in the process." Adrian said, looking at Jinx.

"We were glad to help." Jinx said, sitting with her ankles crossed next to Kid Flash on the counter, nursing a minor headache.

"Well, we should probably go. You have done enough for us already. You'll probably feel happy to go back home, or have more room in your house and enjoy the peace and quiet. While it lasts, of course. Crime doesn't give you too long of a break. We can't ask anymore of you all."

"We'll miss you. You and Julietta and Adrian." Terra said, hugging Annalese and Julietta.

"We'll miss you too." Annalese replied.

"Once again, thank you all for sacrificing your time to help us." Adrian said.

Annalese, Adrian, Astrid, and Ruffnut all went around giving hugs and saying their goodbyes before getting back in their carriage and going back to Transylvania. Team Avatar and the Demigods followed shortly after them.

"Well, that was fun." I sighed, half joking.

"I don't know about _fun_ exactly, but it was definitely interesting." Speedy replied.

"Not to mention dangerous." Jinx added.

"Well, whatever it was, I'm grateful that you all helped with no complaints." Robin stated.

"Yea! We all worded really well and we made lots of new friends who would probably be good reinforcements if we ever needed it. If they were willing to come back after all that, of course." Beast Boy said.

"We should celebrate our major victory. I mean, it's not every day a bunch of superheroes and their friends defeat a bunch of vampires." Cyborg suggested.

"Party time!" Beast Boy shouted. We all rolled our eyes. Things were finally back to normal.

**A/N: There you go! The end! It's finally over! Once again, I'm so sorry that you had to wait so damn long for it. I just kept forgetting about it. I would think, 'oh, I need to type and submit my last chapter. I should probably go and do that now.' And then I would have to go and do something else and I would forget. But it finally got done! Let me know how you felt about it!**


End file.
